Revolution Change
チェンジ (Kakumei Chenji) |Released= DMD-29 Revolution Start Deck: Katta's Whirlwindy Attack DMD-30 Revolution Start Deck: Lucifer's Time Stop |Dmwiki= 革命チェンジ }} Revolution Change is a keyword. Details It primarily appears on creatures with a Revolutionary race (with the exception of Shin Gaiginga and Team Acme related Initials). It allows an attacking creature of a specific requirement to be switched with the creature with this ability in your hand tapped and attacking. *This is commonly the condition of being any creature of the specified 2 allied civilizations, a Dragon of those 2 civilizations, or a Dragon that costs 5 or more of those 2 civilizations. As a result, it in one way works as an Invasion for Revolutionaries. Unlike Invasion, it can be used to recycle Come Into Play abilities as well. Reminder Text The latest reminder text for Revolution Change reads; Example Cards with the Revolution Change ability Team Races |-|Light / Water= Creature * * * * * Dragon * * * * * * Dragon that costs 5 or more * * |-|Light / Nature= Creature * * * Dragon * * Dragon that costs 5 or more * * * |-|Water / Darkness= Creature * * * Dragon * * * Dragon that costs 5 or more * |-|Fire / Nature= Creature * * * * * * *Enik=Aku, Imen Dragon * * * * * * Dragon that costs 5 or more * * * * * |-|Darkness / Fire= Creature * * * Dragon * * * Dragon that costs 5 or more * Other |-|Light / Fire= Dragon that costs 5 or more * |-|Darkness= Command that costs 5 or more * |-|Fire= Dragon * Rulings *Q: What is meant by switch? **A: It is the action of replacing a creature from your hand with the creature that has Revolution Change. The creature that is attacking with the ability is returned to your hand, while the new creature is put into the battle zone still attacking. Since the creature is attacking would be tapped, the creature that was switched into play is also tapped. (If in some way the attacking creature was untapped, the new creature will also be untapped.) *Q: Can I use the abilities of creatures that enter or leave the battle zone? **A: Yes, while the place where the creature will be switched, it should be treated as if it was not already in the battle zone。 After it comes into the battle zone by the Revolution Change ability, Come Into Play effects can be used, as well as the attacking creatures that trigger when they leave the battle zone. *Q: When switching, what happens if one of the creatures can't be moved to that location? **A: To switch, the 2 cards need to completely replace their zones. If a card can't be moved, the replacement will not be fulfilled. If for example, an attacking creature had an ability that "when this creature would leave the battle zone, it stays instead" ability, the Revolution Change ability will fail. *Q: When switched, is the new creature considered to be the same creature? **A: No, it is a separate creature. Continuous effects that were applied to the previous creature (such as a crossed Cross Gear) will not be carried over to the new creature. *Q: Can you use 2 or more Revolution Change abilities at the same time? **A: You can't do it. You are unable to declare 2 different Revolution Change abilities at the same time, as the second Revolution Change ability wouldn't be able to trigger as the original creature is not in the battle zone and would fail as a result. *Q: Can you use Invasion and Revolution Change at the same time? **A: Yes, you can. Invasion and Revolution Change can be declared at the same time. However, it only works if the Invasion ability is triggered first. If the Invasion ability was triggered second, the original creature that triggered the Invasion ability wouldn't be in the battle zone, and the Invasion would fail. *When using Revolution Change, you require the creature that you want to switch from your hand to be in your hand at the start of the attack declaration, and it has to be declared before your opponent declares any actions against the attacking creature. **When you add the creature into your hand that you want to put into play through an Attack Trigger ability, you can't switch into them, as you have already missed the timing of Revolution Change. Gallery Revolution Change Card Mechanic Illustration.jpg|Guide Trivia * In the anime, during Revolution Change, the creature that will return to the hand conducts a "baton touch" when switching positions with the creature entering the battle zone from the hand. When the strongest creature enters the field through Revolution Change, it was launched on the launch station and the creature switching position with it either touches it to power it up or their item will be given to the respective creature before leaving the battle zone. Category:Keyword